I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter typically processes (e.g., encodes and symbol maps) traffic data to generate data symbols. The transmitter may multiplex a training sequence with the data symbols to assist a receiver perform various functions such as channel estimation. The training sequence is also commonly referred to as pilot. The transmitter then processes the data symbols and training sequence to generate a radio frequency (RF) modulated signal and transmits this signal via a wireless channel. The wireless channel distorts the transmitted signal with a channel response and further degrades the signal with noise and interference.
The receiver receives the transmitted signal and processes the received signal to obtain samples. The receiver may estimate the wireless channel response based on the training sequence. The receiver may then perform data detection (e.g., equalization) on the samples with the channel estimate to obtain symbol estimates, which are estimates of the data symbols sent by the transmitter. The receiver may then process (e.g., symbol demap and decode) the symbol estimates to obtain decoded data.
The training sequence is useful to achieve good performance. However, the training sequence represents overhead that reduces the efficiency of the system. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to transmit data and training sequence efficiently in a wireless communication system.